


Ígneo riesgo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [52]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Animal Death, Burns, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Georg Listing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gender or Sex Swap, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Stalking, Tragic Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 45] Que en materia de apuestas, a veces un par de quemaduras no son nada.





	Ígneo riesgo

**Author's Note:**

> Con toda honestidad, no quise entrar en detalles excesivos acerca de las stalkers y el altercado que tuvo Tom con una de ellas, en parte porque me parece un punto muy bajo de su carrera, pero también porque no es relevante para la historia de Gustav y Georgie, so... Pasó lo más leve posible.

**Ígneo riesgo**

Igual que meses atrás cuando Tom había tenido su encontronazo con las fans francesas a las que agredió con fuerza física, la semana previa al lanzamiento del Humanoid se cargó de pequeñas señales funestas repartidas a lo largo de los días y de los miembros de la banda, así que la noche anterior a la gran fecha cuando ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, se reunieron los cuatro en la sala a compartir sus experiencias.

Gustav mencionó una pesadez casi palpable en el ambiente que lo convertía todo en una carga molesta de sobrellevar, lo mismo que Bill, quien a ratos se creía psíquico capaz de leer auras y compartía con él esa misma opinión. Tom fue más concreto al mencionar que su guitarra favorita llevaba ya tres cuerdas rotas en siete días, y que eso por sí solo era la prueba que necesitaba para hablar de malos agüeros. Georgie en cambio habló de un par de aves muertas a las orillas de la propiedad, y al hacerlo, destapó la caja de Pandora que los cuatro mantenían cerrada tanto como les era posible.

En sí, la fecha exacta de su tropiezo había sido en abril, cuando la olla de presión que era la paciencia de Tom estalló al confrontar éste a unas supuestas fans que durante el último año habían llevado su interés por la banda a nivel de acoso. Una cosa llevó a la otra, y Tom reaccionó de manera violenta al empujar a la líder de la pandilla, lo que le ocasionó no sólo problemas legales y con David que estaba a cargo de su persona y figura pública, sino también con la prensa y demás medios de comunicación, quienes habían hecho de la nota un suceso más impresionante de lo que era en realidad.

Ya que por aquel entonces Tom se había cerrado hermético al asunto, ni Gustav y Georgie se habían enterado de más detalles que los gemelos o David les quisieran compartir, y por respeto a su privacidad (la que les era de lo más complicada de obtener en sus circunstancias actuales) se habían abstenido de preguntar o hacer indagaciones impertinentes. Bill había fungido como intermediario entre ambos bandos, y de ahí que tuvieran conocimiento de la indemnización que Tom se había visto forzado a pagar para no llevar su caso a tribunales mayores, así como del arreglo extraoficial y poco honorable con el que por fin se habían desecho de esas fans, pero al parecer no había bastado… En el camino habían perdido a Saki, quien adujo motivos profesionales para retirarse del equipo de seguridad, pero implícito estaba el mensaje de que la locura y el caos que rodeaba a la banda habían cobrado su factura y era más de lo que él podía soportar sin perder la cordura en el proceso. Deseándoles la mejor de las suertes, su guardaespaldas de años les tendió la mano a cada uno y los dejó a cargo de un nuevo grupo elegido por él mismo para sustituirlo, pero según coincidió la banda después, nadie se le equipararía jamás.

—Habrá que tener cuidado por los perros —dijo Bill a través de la asfixiante atmósfera que se había instalado sobre ellos—, porque si los pájaros fueron envenenados…

—Markus se encargará —secundó Gustav, mencionando a uno de los nuevos guardaespaldas que a partir del mes pasado había pasado a formar parte del equipo.

Georgie no se fue por las ramas al obviar la charla insulsa y pasar directo al tema que la mortificaba.

—Carajo, vaya manera de arruinarnos el día previo al lanzamiento del disco. Después de todos los retrasos y obstáculos, es casi una advertencia.

—No seas negativa —le reprochó Bill—. El sencillo ya está en los primeros puestos, al video le ha ido bien, y la preventa del disco ya rompió récords en Alemania. Todo irá bien.

«O todo este optimismo lo arruinará y el resto irá mal a partir de este punto», pensó Gustav con preocupación, puesto que él también había visto los pájaros muertos que Georgie se encargó de retirar con guantes y tiró fuera en un bote de basura fuera de la propiedad para evitar que los perros entraran en contacto con los cadáveres, y sin creer en malos augurios, depositaba su fe en los hechos, y consideraba el maltrato a los animales como lo peor. Que además ese daño fuera dirigido en su contra le ponía los pelos de punta.

—Sólo debemos tener claro que nuestra música, la banda y las fans nada tienen que ver con esta… —Bill hesitó en búsqueda de un eufemismo que definiera su situación actual hasta que dio con el indicado—. Racha de eventos. Se trata de dos circunstancias por completo diferentes, y debemos tener bien claro eso en mente para no caer en pánico.

Georgie gruñó. —Yo ya estoy en un estado de pánico, muchas gracias. Y seguiré así mientras haya hostilidad. No me pienso engañar creyendo que las fans que compran nuestros discos y asisten a los conciertos son las mismas que acechan nuestra casa, y mi consejo es que hagas lo mismo.

—Estoy con Georgie en esto —se pronunció Gustav—, y para prueba tienes todas esas notas amenazantes con las que nos llenan el buzón.

—Y están las manipulaciones… —Murmuró Tom con la mirada turbia.

—Tomi, no… —Le suplicó Bill, pero fue en vano.

—¿Qué manipulaciones? —Inquirió Gustav.

—Imágenes donde Tom y Bill aparecen en… posiciones comprometedoras y sexuales —le clarificó Georgie, quien como confidente del mayor de los gemelos, estaba bien enterada de ese secreto—. Han llegado al grado de pegarlas en la reja de la casa de Simone y Gordon, y una vez incluso cruzaron la reja y las metieron debajo de la puerta principal junto con el resto de las facturas.

Bill se rodeó con ambos brazos en un esfuerzo por darse fortaleza, pero el temblor en sus hombros lo delató.

—Mamá estaba furiosa —musitó con un hilo de voz—, pero no hubo manera de descubrir quiénes eran. Los tienen bien vigilados y conocen sus horarios, así que actúan cuando la casa se encuentra sola.

—Varias veces Gordon se quedó despierto esperando para atraparlas en acción, pero fue inútil —continuó Tom con su relato—. De alguna manera se las arreglaban para pegar sus manipulaciones en la madrugada sin que nadie pudiera detenerlas.

—¿Pero no llamaron a la policía? —Preguntó Gustav, quien con cada segundo transcurrido sentía una opresión en el esófago. Su instinto protector estaba al rojo vivo por la experiencia tan horrible por la que habían pasado los gemelos sin siquiera decírselo.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Bill—, pero nos mandaron a la mierda.

—Bill…

—¡Es cierto, Tom! —Se sulfuró el menor de los gemelos—. Porque al parecer somos ciudadanos de segunda en Loitsche sin importar qué. Un policía con tres papadas nos tomó declaración y eso fue todo; no se presentaron cargos, y mamá tuvo que contratar los servicios de una empresa en seguridad privada para que cuidaran de la propiedad. Apenas así han logrado recuperar un poco de su intimidad, pero…

—Ya nada es lo mismo —finalizó Tom por él—. No nos sentimos cómodos cada vez que vamos de visita, y es nuestra casa de la infancia, joder. Esas locas la han arruinado.

Bill abandonó su sitio en una silla para irse a sentar al lado del Tom en el asiento restante del sillón, y éste al tenerlo cerca le pasó el brazo por los hombros en ademán protector.

—Esta situación se está volviendo insostenible —gruñó Tom—. Nos están arrinconando como bestias, y esto no es vida. Me niego a vivir así.

Gustav asintió. Sabía de carne propia lo agotador que era ser reconocido apenas poner la nariz en la calle, y aunque su fama no era ni la mitad que la de los gemelos, el simple hecho de ponerse en sus zapatos le provocaba indicios de un ataque de ansiedad. De ahí que no tuviera valor moral para reprocharle lo ocurrido meses atrás con aquella fan francesa, porque Gustav estaba seguro, él habría reaccionado de manera igual, sino es que peor (ni hablar si Georgie se hubiera visto involucrada), y en lugar de un jugosa indemnización se habría visto envuelto en una estancia en prisión por una larga temporada.

Georgie suspiró. —Deberemos de estar preparados para lo que se avecina. El nuevo disco traerá más de esto, y no podemos esperar que de un día a otro cambie nuestra situación.

—Wow, qué ánimos —ironizó Tom, quien a pesar de todo llevaba escrito en el rostro la resignación de quien sabe que no tiene otro camino más que el que ya recorre.

La noche acabó con ellos bebiendo un par de cervezas y haciendo planes a corto y mediano plazo a pesar de lo ocupado de su itinerario para los próximos meses, porque entre la promoción del disco y el tour que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, su tiempo libre estaba medido a cuenta gotas. Cada uno fingiendo una jovialidad que para nada sentía, pero todo fuera por el bien de los demás…

Poco después de medianoche, Tom fue el primero que se disculpó y partió escaleras arriba a su habitación, seguido de Bill, quien pasó de largo de su propia puerta y se fue directo con Tom sin que por ello Gustav o Georgie batieran una pestaña. Ese par era así, y ellos dos los aceptaban sin más.

—¿Hice mal en no decirles que algunas fans nos observan con telescopios? —Preguntó Georgie de pronto, balanceando su última cerveza sobre la rodilla—. Porque tarde o temprano se darán cuenta, y entonces…

—Por ahora es mejor callar —dijo Gustav, que aprovechando que sólo eran ellos dos, se cambió de lugar para quedar a un lado de Georgie, pero siempre cuidando que entre ambos quedara una separación de al menos veinte centímetros, sólo por si acaso alguno de los gemelos bajaba de improviso y los sorprendía.

—Pero…

—Ya escuchaste a Dave. No tiene sentido agregar una preocupación más a su lista. A este ritmo Bill volverá a arrancarse el cabello y Tom a fumar como chimenea.

—No es como si no lo hicieran ya. Es sólo que… —Con la uña del dedo pulgar, Georgie se concentró en arrancarle la etiqueta a su botella—. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Se estresan cuando saben lo que pasa, y se estresan peor cuando no. Y si yo estuviera en su lugar, por supuesto que querría estar enterada de lo que ocurre a mi alrededor. Es lo mínimo que les debemos después de todos estos años de amistad.

—Soy de la misma opinión, pero David…

—¡Al cuerno con David! —Bufó Georgie—. Es a ellos dos a quienes les debemos fidelidad, no a Jost.

—Vale, si tú así lo crees conveniente —buscó Gustav su mano libre y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella—, estoy contigo.

Georgie le correspondió el apretón, y en sus labios se desdibujó una mueca que era mitad sonrisa y mitad cinismo. Y es que después de probar las mieles del éxito y la fama, en el camino se habían topado con la picadura de varias abejas cuyos aguijones, si bien no eran mortales, vaya que dolían.

Ya en el pasado habían tenido encuentros desagradables con algunas fans. Gustav por ejemplo había sufrido del acoso de una fan que parecía de lo más inocente con sus coletas y escaso maquillaje, eso hasta que la chica en cuestión se las arregló para conseguir su tarjeta de acceso en recepción alegando ser su hermana menor e invadir su habitación de hotel, y desnuda y sobre la cama fue como la descubrió el baterista esperando por él con afán de seducirlo. Casi nada en comparación a las fans descaradas que se le pegaban a Tom como lapas, le robaban besos para disgusto de Bill, y se empeñaban en ser autografiadas en el escote, y que por supuesto, en más de una ocasión habían sido merecedoras de órdenes de alejamiento.

Situaciones de lo más común tomando en cuenta la popularidad de la banda, y dentro de todo, tanto Gustav como el resto de sus compañeros de banda lo tomaban como una prueba de lo bien que le iba a Tokio Hotel, pero al mismo tiempo… Tal como lo había definido Georgie antes: Era hostilidad. Odio declarado. Fans que no se podían catalogar de fans porque sus verdaderas intenciones eran lastimar y no medirse en el cómo, cuándo, y mucho menos a quién.

No tanto en contra de su persona como a la de Bill y Tom, pero Gustav detectaba siempre entre las multitudes a uno o dos individuos (chicas en su mayoría) que asistían con la esperanza de verlos fallar para su diversión personal. Noción que en un inicio de su carrera le pareció el colmo del ego y aires de grandeza inflados por creer que alguien más le tendría tanto en su pensamiento como para desearle mal, pero que conforme fueron pasando los años, descubrió como parte del negocio musical.

Y de esas fans, de esas _supuestas_ fans, era de quien debían de tener mayor cuidado, puesto que eran parte del grupo que acampaba a las afueras de su propiedad, se mimetizaban entre las chicas que a la entrada o salida de algún vehículo pedían autógrafos y sonreían, pero que en realidad estaban a la caza de una oportunidad, de _cualquier_ oportunidad para enseñar los colmillos y clavárselos en la yugular.

Tal vez una exageración; tal vez sus dotes de observación se estaban oxidando y Gustav vislumbraba enemigos en el aire, volutas de negatividad que flotaban a su alrededor y que él identificaba erróneamente, pero no por ello se permitió bajar la guardia.

Por él, pero sobre todo por Georgie y también por los gemelos, Gustav se prometió que en el ahí y el ahora, su atención estaría puesta en su seguridad antes que la del resto del mundo. Serían ellos cuatro contra enemigos que habían sido invisibles, agazapadas y listos para atacar, pero que se llevarían una cucharada de su propia medicina apenas se enfrentaran a él.

Con esa resolución en mente, Gustav le propuso a Georgie irse a dormir. Después de todo, en apenas un par de horas tendrían que estar de pie y listos para dar su primera entrevista posterior a la salida del disco, y fue con esos argumentos que la convenció de dejar los restos de su cerveza caliente sobre le mesa y subir con él las escaleras.

Frente a su habitación, Gustav la besó en los labios, y al retirarse, Georgie le haló por la manga de su camiseta.

—Me arrepiento —dijo de pronto—, no les diremos nada a los gemelos. Bill sobre todo es quien más está feliz por el disco, y no quiero arruinárselo con sospechas estúpidas. Qué más da si un par de lunáticas nos observan con telescopios o se roban nuestras facturas del buzón para tener algo a nuestro nombre; saldremos delante de ésta, ¿cierto?

Gustav se humedeció los labios. —Cierto… —Confirmado a media voz y con medio corazón, porque de entre los dos, él era quien podía admitir que estaban presenciando su caída.

Como un péndulo que hasta entonces se había mantenido a la alza, les tocaba bajar…

 

Las preocupaciones, que de noche y a la expectativa de un momento crucial para sus carreras les parecieron infranqueables, a la vuelta de un par de días se convirtieron en polvo y después el viento del triunfo acabó por esparcirlas en la distancia y el olvido.

Humanoid salió a la venta en Alemania y vendió las cifras mínimas esperadas, y lo mismo ocurrió en otros países de Europa y también en ambos hemisferios del continente Americano, lo que hizo a David señalar que después de la primera parte del tour, no sería una idea descabellada agendar un par de fechas más para las grandes ciudades de América Latina, que quedarían justo después de cinco conciertos en Asia por los que Bill tanto había luchado y que se habían convertido no sólo en su realidad, sino también en su motivo de orgullo y materializaban su sueño de presentarse en Tokyo.

Fuera porque la vida les sonreía una vez más o porque durante las siguientes dos semanas el asunto con las fans que acampaban a la salida de su propiedad se mantuvo tranquilo, Bill fue quien decidió por cuenta propia y sin consultarlo con el equipo de imagen el ir a un spa exclusivo en Berlín por una manicura, una mascarilla y masajes, pero volvió con el cabello y un cambio de look que entraba en la categoría de radical.

A la basura habían ido a parar las rastas blancas con las que había emulado a Tom al mismo tiempo que éste cambiaba su look de años por otro, y sin haber cumplido ni medio año con ellas, Bill se pasó maquina por los costados y regresó triunfal con un corte estilo mohicano que de buenas a primeras le hizo merecedor de los más duros reproches de David por no prevenirlo a él y al equipo de marketing para tener preparada la publicidad correspondiente.

A colación salió que era una idiotez cambiar su apariencia andrógina por esta que era más agresiva y masculina justo cuando el disco estaba en sus primeras semanas de venta al público. Ahora la imagen de la carátula no coincidía con la de carne y hueso, y eso podría ocasionarle dificultades al equipo de publicidad. Cómo, exigió saber su manager, cómo se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza sin consultarlo con nadie, a lo que Bill se encogió de hombros y categórico señaló lo obvio:

—Mi cabello, mis reglas —dijo pasándose los dedos por los costados—, y lo que haga con él sigue siendo de mi jurisdicción absoluta porque no hay nada en mi contrato que me lo impida, Dave.

—¡Pero-…!

—Déjalo —intercedió Gustav por su amigo—. Lo hecho, hecho está, y ningún infarto que tengas a partir de este punto lo va a solucionar. Además, se le ve bastante bien.

—Gracias —sonrió Bill de lo más satisfecho—. Las rastas no eran para mí. Tardaban mucho en secarse después de cada baño y pesaban bastante. Los dolores de cabeza y de nuca hacían que no valieran la pena.

—Lo que yo te señalé desde un inicio, pero bueno, ignoren a Tom y a su sabiduría milenaria en asuntos de rastas —se inmiscuyó el mayor de los gemelos de buen humor.

David suspiró. —Ya qué. Natalie es la que tendrá que lidiar con esto mañana que se presenten en vivo para la televisión.

—Oh, yo ya le conté —dijo Bill—, y su respuesta fue que ahora en lugar de dos latas de aerosol utilizaremos una, así que no te preocupes tanto. Se te está formando una arruga justo en medio de la frente, Dave.

— _Ustedes_ lo hacen, y a este ritmo acabarán conmigo antes de que cumpla cincuenta —gruñó su manager, pero el tono desesperado en su voz se había matizado hasta casi desaparecer—. Mientras Georgie no decida hacer lo mismo sin avisarme antes…

Georgie chasqueó los dedos. —Caray, David, me atrapaste con las manos en la masa. Justo mañana planeaba decolorarme el cabello y teñírmelo de algún color llamativo, pero estaba indecisa entre rosa chicle y verde moco. ¿Sugerencias?

—¡Rosa!

—¡Verde!

Los gemelos gritaron cada uno un color, mientras que Gustav se llevó la mano al mentón y lo reflexionó un poco más. —Yo diría que verde, porque resaltaría de maravilla con tus ojos, aunque el rosa por otra parte…

—Hey… —Rezongó Bill al percatarse de que Gustav estaba siendo por demás amable con Georgie y además la halagaba con descaro.

—No, no, y no rotundo no —dijo David alzando una mano y ajeno a las preocupaciones del menor de los gemelos—, ni de broma, chicos. Tokio Hotel no es de esa clase de banda exótica donde teñirse de verde por capricho es aceptable.

—¿Ah no? —Le retó Georgie—. En ese caso seguiré los pasos de Bill y me haré un corte estilo mohicano. Ya que un simple trabajo de decolorado y teñido te espanta tanto, me pediré que pasen la navaja al cero y me dejen un estilo punk.

David usó la misma mano de antes para llevársela al corazón y volver a suspirar. —No jueguen más conmigo. Mis nervios no lo van a tolerar ni un instante más.

—Tranquilízate, sólo te estamos tomando el pelo —rió Tom de su propio chiste, y a pesar de lo malo que era, el resto de los integrantes de la banda le siguieron.

David en cambio masculló entre dientes que ‘estaba rodeado de críos y que un día de estos lo iban a matar por accidente con sus bromas’, pero luego que los ánimos se caldearon, aprovechó para dejarles una copia de su itinerario para la semana y órdenes expresas de estar al punto para un setlist acústico en el que se presentarían para un selecto grupo de fans.

—Ok, vale —dijo Bill al escuchar lo último, puesto que había olvidado ese compromiso, y la perspectiva de tocar en vivo las nuevas canciones le ponía sudorosas las palmas de las manos.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya verás —golpeó Tom con él los hombros, y Bill se forzó a sonreír.

—Seguro.

David se demoró un par de minutos más en aclarar puntos en su agenda y recalcarles que a la mañana siguiente pasaría por ellos la camioneta a las ocho en punto para una entrevista y sesión fotográfica con una revista juvenil, así que más les valía estar despiertos y listos porque no quería que llegaran tarde. Al finalizar, fue Tom quien lo llevó a la puerta, y que al volver descubrió que el ambiente en la sala había cambiado.

—Bill está nervioso por el show acústico —dijo Georgie, y bastó eso para que Tom buscara contacto físico con su gemelo y lo tranquilizara.

—Sólo un poco —admitió éste—, y sólo porque hace meses que no ponemos un pie en los escenarios, pero estaré bien.

—Olvida esas mentiras y actúa tan nervioso como te sientas —fue el consejo de su gemelo—, dará igual mientras puedas cantar y después el escenario será tuyo.

—Seh, y no olvides que más que ese acústico lo que te debería de preocupar es la reacción que tendrán mañana cuando vean tu nuevo cambio de look.

—Oh, es cierto… —Y al decirlo, Bill se permitió una sonrisa traviesa que auguraba una sesión de fotos de lo más interesante—. Muero porque ya sea de mañana.

La vida, aunque con cambios, continuaba su camino sin traspiés que los propios.  

 

Una vez que el ritmo de trabajo se normalizó, Gustav y Georgie volvieron a la carga con su plan de ir revelando poco a poco su relación a los demás por medio de señales apenas perceptibles, o al menos eso creyó Gustav hasta que la bajista le propuso lo opuesto.

Georgie, que con cada día se quedaba con una porción menor de paciencia, planteó sin más el tomar medidas drásticas, algo significativo como ser sorprendidos en medio de un beso y manejarlo desde ahí con ayuda de la suerte, pero Gustav estaba escéptico. A su criterio, una escena de tal calibre les acarrearía más problemas que beneficios, y Bill no era del tipo que esperaba explicaciones, sino que estallaba como bomba molotov y hería a quienquiera que se encontrara a su alrededor. Y más que por sí mismo, temía por Georgie, quien preferiría morir luchando de pie que desfallecer en sus rodillas.

—Le estamos dando el enfoque incorrecto —dijo Gustav. Él y Georgie listos para salir en escena al entarimado donde tocarían por primera vez las canciones de su nuevo disco, y en lo que los gemelos terminaban de pasar por la brocha experta de Natalie, se habían ido a refugiar detrás de las mamparas que componían el set acústico en el cual se iban a presentar.

—Define incorrecto —pidió Georgie que elaborara mejor su respuesta.

—Ya sabes, enfoque de novios, cuando todavía nos queda mucho por demostrar la clase de amigos que somos.

—¿Con derechos?

—Sí. Es decir, no. Jo, no me hagas desatinar que me desconcentro. —Gustav bufó—. Es que durante todos estos años nos hemos vuelto tan precavidos que caímos en los excesos. Según Bill y Tom, tú y yo jamás hemos ido juntos al cine, ni a cenar los dos solos, ni mucho menos a ningún otro sitio donde sea un requerimiento pasar la noche fuera.

—¿Y tu punto es…?

—No creo que podamos conseguir vacaciones cuando el fin de año está a la vuelta de la esquina, pero podríamos pasar juntos esas fiestas decembrinas.

—Eso ya lo hemos hecho antes —señaló Georgie lo obvio, que aunque incompletas en cuanto a los días, por lo menos se las habían ingeniado de una u otra manera para estar presentes en la vida del otro durante Navidad y Año Nuevo.

—Ya, pero en esta ocasión no tendríamos por qué hacerlo a escondidas, sino bajo nuestros propios términos, y que se jodan los Kaulitz si no les parece porque nos vamos a pasar su opinión por el arco del triunfo.

—Mmm… —Georgie se mordió el labio inferior—. Me gusta cómo suena eso. Continúa.

—Mira —redujo Gustav el espacio entre ambos—, nos organizamos bien. Ya sea que viajemos a New York con Robert o que lo pasemos en Loitsche con mi familia, incluso podemos repartir nuestro tiempo en esas dos locaciones, lo importante será que permanezcamos unidos. Y los gemelos tienen que enterarse a como dé lugar. Se lo refregaremos en su cara. Reservaremos los vuelos frente a ellos, y hablaremos del hospedaje con una habitación y nuestros planes como si no tuviéramos nada que esconder. Les haremos creer que son ellos los que tienen una mente sucia por sugerir algo más entre tú y yo, por mucho que tengan razón en desconfiar de nuestros motivos.

—Eso los volverá locos, en especial a Bill.

—Exacto, en especial a Bill. Y bastará con decirles que te acompaño a ver a Robert porque me has invitado, y viceversa cuando te hospedes conmigo y mi familia. Actuaremos como si no entendiéramos cuál es el problema en pasar las fiestas juntos y felices, y desecharemos sus argumentos con indiferencia.

—Oh, Gustav —le sonrió Georgie—, tú quieres que le explote la cabeza a Bill. De Tom no puedo estar segura, pero Bill va a tener una rabieta fenomenal como nunca antes.

—Tal vez —concedió éste—. E imagina lo bien que la pasaremos. Así cuando volvamos a reunirnos en enero ya habrán tenido tiempo para procesarlo y podremos aumentar el nivel de nuestra cercanía.

—Tu plan es genial, excepto que…

—¿Sí?

Georgie suspiró. —Falta tanto para diciembre, por lo menos un mes y tres semanas antes de que David nos deje libres y nuestro calendario quede vacío. Me cuesta ser paciente.

—Habrá que tomarlo como reto personal. Durante ese lapso de tiempo ya podremos idear otras maneras en demostrarles que somos cercanos. Yo… no sé, me ofreceré a ir a la farmacia por tus toallas femeninas y me encargaré de que Bill y Tom se enteren antes que nadie de lo amable que soy contigo.

—Entonces yo te daré masajes de espalda y más te vale que sueltes un par de gemidos orgásmicos, cuanto más fuertes, mejor.

—Si a esas vamos, yo… —Gustav entrecerró los ojos—. Yo bajaré a la lavandería y me ofreceré a echar una carga por ti. Seré todo un caballero lavando tus prendas íntimas a mano y me aseguraré de que Tom y Bill se enteren de ello.

—Uhhh —alzó Georgie las cejas repetidas veces en un gesto de lo más provocador—, en ese caso, me aseguraré de enviarte mi mejor lencería sexy, así que actúa impresionado como si nunca la hubieras visto y si puedes di algún comentario velado de lo bien que se me vería puesta.

—No sé, me costará un poco eso —se acercó más Gustav, y aprovechando que detrás del escenario reinaban las sombras y nadie más se encontraba ahí para interrumpirlos, extendió la mano y la posó sobre la cintura de Georgie—. Tengo una imagen bastante clara de ti con ese conjunto negro de encaje y con un moño rojo atrás que te luce de maravilla…

—Qué remedio, tendré que comprar un par de piezas más para obtener esa expresión de sorpresa tuya que tanto espero ver en la cara de Bill y Tom—, así que-…

—En cinco, cuatro y tres… —Empezaron los técnicos de sonido con la calibración de instrumentos y micrófonos, lo que invariablemente rompió la atmósfera entre los dos y les hizo separarse a una prudencial distancia de al menos treinta centímetros.

—Vaya… Dos horas más y estaremos tocando —dijo Gustav—. Linda manera de recordarnos que hay una cuenta regresiva, ¿eh?

La respuesta de Georgie fue un indiferente encogimiento de hombros. Más que los asuntos de la banda, eran sus propios problemas personales los que le restaban horas de sueño, y si se notaba.

No mucho después abandonaron sus sitios detrás del escenario para unirse a los técnicos de sonido y probar que sus instrumentos estuvieran a punto para las cinco canciones nuevas que planeaban tocar, y por supuesto, tres que eran un clásico en su repertorio, entre ellas Durch den Monsun, la que no podía faltar ni siquiera en el día de sus funerales.

Al cabo de un rato, Tom se les unió con la guitarra, y el último en aparecer fue Bill, apenas veinte minutos antes de que el concierto acústico diera inicio.

Fiel a su estilo propio, se había asegurado con Natalie de que su cresta mohicana se elevara en lo alto de su cabeza, y la imagen que proyectaba era de un pájaro con muchas plumas que estuviera en época de apareamiento y listo para efectuar la danza de conquista. Al menos así se lo hizo saber Tom, y todos los presentes rieron, incluido el propio Bill.

—Bah —les sacó la lengua—, qué saben ustedes de moda.

Reuniéndose en torno al centro de la plataforma elevada donde iban a tocar, los cuatro compartieron un par de minutos de charla insulsa, siempre bajo la promesa de no mencionar que estaban a punto de presentarse en vivo por primera vez en muchos meses. Los nervios estaban a flor de piel, pero bajo la consigna de ser fuertes y soportarlo sin venirse abajo, fue que al final Gustav colocó su mano en el centro y los demás lo imitaron colocando las suyas encima de la de él.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Inquirió Tom de lo más divertido por su acción.

—No sé, fue un impulso. No lo planeé tan lejos.

Georgie fue quien salió con la idea que perduraría hasta el fin de sus carreras.

—¡Power Rangers Aktiviert! —Y por inercia los cuatro levantaron al mismo tiempo los brazos y los mantuvieron en alto unos segundos.

El miniconcierto de esa noche, sin caer en exageraciones, fue un éxito rotundo.

 

Octubre llegó a su fin entre viajes por el territorio alemán, e infinidad de entrevistas donde las mismas diez preguntas se repetían. “¿Por qué el nombre de la banda?”, “¿Cuál era su inspiración para el nuevo disco?”, y “¿Alguno de ustedes tiene pareja?” fueron de las más socorridas por los entrevistadores, al grado en que Gustav pasó de bostezar a quedarse dormido y con la boca abierta frente a las cámaras que los grababan sin que nada ni nadie importunara su sueño.

Alguna que otra ocasión Georgie le propinó un codazo o Tom un puntapié, y en entonces Gustav despertaba con un sobresalto y mortificado por haberse vuelto a amodorrar al punto de deslizarse en los brazos de Morfeo y después roncar, pero otras veces lo dejaban en paz, y entonces era David quien le reprochaba su papel pasivo dentro de la banda.

—Qué más da —se quejó Gustav al respecto—. No tengo nada interesante que decir a los micrófonos o a la cámara, ese trabajo es de Bill, y de Tom cuando está de humor para pelearle el papel estelar, no para mí —y zanjaba la discusión con esos argumentos que nadie más se atrevía a rebatirle.

Con el comienzo de noviembre, Tom y Bill anunciaron que nuevamente viajarían ese año a Las Maldivas a pasar unos días de total relax y confort tirados en la orilla de la playa, bebiendo cocteles dulces, untándose en lociones de coco, y en general, disfrutando del oleaje siempre azul del océano Índico. Así que como era de esperarse, estarían alejados del mundanal ruido por espacio de una semana.

—¿Y qué planes tienen ustedes? —Preguntó Tom a Georgie y a Gustav.

Sentados los cuatro en torno en torno a dos cajas de pizza que se habían pedido a domicilio para cenar después de un día pesado lidiando con tres sesiones fotográficas consecutivas, ya cada uno tenía una lata de coca-cola y una rebanada en su plato.

Gustav y Georgie se cuidaron bien de no intercambiar ninguna mirada entre sí que resultara sospechosa.

—Pues… —El baterista terminó de pasar el bocado que tenía en la boca—. Será Navidad en New York y Año Nuevo en Loitsche, ¿no, Georgie?

—Ajá —confirmó ésta, seguido de un sorbo a su refresco y un eructo mal disimulado detrás de dos dedos—. Ops, maldito gas.

—Mmm, genial —dijo Tom, zanjando el tema, no así Bill, que bajó su rebanada de pizza sin darle un mordisco y entrecerró los ojos.

—Esperen, ¿a qué se refieren con eso?

Gustav fingió sorpresa. —¿Uh?

—Lo dijiste de una manera en que parecía que los dos iban a New York y luego los dos a Loitsche, lo cual seguro es un error de entendimiento —dijo Bill, cauteloso y con un ceño fruncido que se iba haciendo más pronunciado conforme pasaban los segundos y ni Georgie ni Gustav se explicaban—. ¿Y bien?

—No —fue la respuesta rotunda de Georgie, que abrió la caja de la pizza y se sirvió otra rebanada de salami con doble queso—. Entendiste bien la primera vez. No dudes tanto de tus habilidades, Bill. A veces no eres tan idiota.

Discretamente, Tom se disculpó para visitar el sanitario, y Bill dio la impresión de contar hasta tres en silencio antes de exponer lo que discurría por su mente.

—¿Es cierto, Gustav? —Se dirigió Bill al baterista, que en otras circunstancias se habría sentido acobardado por la mirada de dagas que le dirigió el menor de los gemelos, pero que en tiempo presente apenas si le pareció divertida y caricaturesca la manera en que quería intimidarlo. Por más que Bill le ganara ya por buenos diez centímetros de estatura, Gustav no olvidaba la separación de un año entre sus edades y el hecho indiscutible de que si quería, podía dejarlo noqueado a las primeras de cambio.

—Sí, es cierto —se limpió Gustav la comisura de la boca manchada de salsa de tomate con una servilleta de papel—. Robert me invitó, y en vista de que New York tiene tanto que ofrecer y por fin tengo edad legal para comprarme mis propios tragos en USA, decidí aceptar. Será un viaje de lo más provechoso.

—¿Y Georgie también irá?

—Duh, es mi padre de quien hablamos. Si invitó a Gus, es obvio que iré yo, así que por supuesto que sí —gruñó la bajista—. Lo admito, será un poco incómodo por el alojamiento. Robert no tiene un departamento lujoso ni nada por el estilo, apenas dos habitaciones y hasta donde recuerdo ningún sofá-cama, así que supongo que a Gustav y a mí nos tocará compartir habitación como antes.

—¿En dos camas? —Siguió Bill con su interrogatorio y en la misma actitud agresiva que lo habría hecho un agente de la Gestapo contra los enemigos imaginarios del gobierno.

—Pf, claro que no. Es una individual, así que o Robert nos presta su cuarto donde está la cama doble, o dormiremos como sardinas en esa otra. Tendrás que abrazarme para que no me caiga al dar vuelta, eh, Gus —le picó Georgie el costado con un dedo y el baterista declaró sonriente que de eso se encargaría él con agrado.

Bill en cambio siguió sin mostrarse complacido.

—¿Qué no puede Gustav hospedarse en un hotel o algo así?

El baterista enarcó una ceja, y Georgie esbozó una mueca.

—¿Y qué necesidad hay en ello? —Le espetó ésta última a Bill como si se tratara de un niño pequeño cuyos argumentos ya le hubieran llegado al borde de su paciencia y estuviera haciéndose merecedor de una buena tunda—. Además, recuerda que se trata de las fechas de Navidad. No sólo estamos hablando de una ciudad por demás cosmopolita, sino que también las reservaciones deben de estar a precios exorbitantes y escasas. Con Robert en la ciudad y ofreciéndonos su cuarto libre, sería una estupidez rentar un cuarto si al fin y al cabo Gustav viene a quedarse con nosotros.

—Pero… —Bill calló, y en sus labios se formó un puchero—. ¿Soy sólo yo o es que ustedes no ven lo incorrecto en dormir así? No es… apropiado.

—¿Según quién? —Inquirió Georgie, manteniendo la compostura para no delatar lo mucho que las palabras de Bill la ponían a la defensiva—. ¿Qué reglas de etiqueta impiden a dos amigos compartir cama? Tú seguido duermes con Tom y nadie dice nada.

—Eso es completamente diferente —dijo Bill de lo más categórico—, porque pasa que somos gemelos, y por lo tanto somos la excepción a cualquier regla impuesta por la sociedad.

—Si ya sacaste la carta de gemelos es que debí haberme tardado más en el sanitario —gritó Tom desde el pasillo, y al cabo de unos segundos se les unió de vuelta en la mesa—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—Georgie y yo pasaremos Navidad con Robert en New York y Bill está como loco por tonterías —rellenó Gustav los espacios en blanco.

—Ah.

—Pero planean dormir juntos, y en la misma cama —siseó Bill—. Ponte de mi parte, Tom. Apóyame en esto.

Su gemelo contempló las cortezas de pan que quedaban en su plato. —Bueno, es que si no hay más camas…

—¡Pues que renten un cuarto de hotel!

Georgie bufó. —Bill… —En tal tono de advertencia que el menor de los gemelos cerró la boca—. Sigue así y no te traeremos ningún _souvenir_ de nuestro viaje.

—No quiero ningún _souvenir_ —gruñó éste de lo más petulante.

—Pues bien, cero _souvenir_ para Bill —dijo Georg altiva—, pero Gustav y yo dormiremos donde nos plazca y como podamos acomodarnos mejor en el departamento de Robert, y es final.

—¡Pero-…!

Tom le pellizcó el muslo a su gemelo por debajo de la mesa y éste se frenó. —¿Y qué con Año Nuevo? ¿Es que tienes intenciones de unírteles a los Schäfer?

—Ese es precisamente el plan —dijo Gustav—. Mamá ya nos avisó que va a acondicionar mi viejo cuarto, así que seguro dormiremos en la cama plegable que tiene en el sótano.

—De nuevo, una cama —volvió a gruñir Bill.

—¿Y? —Le retó Georgie a expresar claramente cuál era su problema con eso—. Tú y Tom nunca parecen tener problema con dividirse el espacio, e incluso las literas cuando viajamos en el autobús.

—Eso es por completo diferente. Tom es mi hermano gemelo, mi alma gemela, y su espacio es el mío. En cambio ustedes… ustedes dos no son… no deberían, uhm…

—Ríndete, Bill —le susurró Tom por lo bajo, y fue como si el menor de los gemelos se desinflara poco a poco hasta perder toda su energía. Sobre la silla quedó una figura acartonada que por una vez, no se había salido con la suya, y esa noción lo destrozaba.

Gustav y Georgie en cambio compartieron una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Kaulitz cero; Los G’s uno.

 

Las últimas semanas antes de las vacaciones fueron de más trabajo del que se creyeron capaces de llevar a cabo en tan poco tiempo. David no escatimó con presentaciones, y no era nada raro que sus almuerzos se llevaran a cabo en el interior de la camioneta que los transportaba de aquí para allá cumpliendo con el horario de locos que se habían impuesto.

Según David, había sido la mejor decisión y también la más viable para así contar con más días libres en diciembre y en enero volver a la carga con los pormenores del tour Europeo al que estaban por embarcarse. Ya que Bill quería un vestuario para el escenario acorde a su nuevo look, se habían puesto en contacto con unos cuantos diseñadores de alta moda y costura hasta dar con los indicados, que no habían sido otros más que un par de gemelos que desde cero habían fundado su marca bajo el nombre de DSquared2. Tal como Bill lo había definido “nadie mejor que Dean y Dan Caten para plasmar las prendas futuristas que él tenía en mente para el Humanoid Tour”, y firmó con ellos un contrato de producción que les aseguraba la ropa con que subirían al escenario en febrero.

De eso no hizo Gustav más averiguaciones de las necesarias. Mientras que Bill pasaba todo su tiempo libre con las gentes de DSquared2 en su estudio, él y Georgie disfrutaban de no tenerlo cerca ni respirando sobre sus nucas a la cacería de atraparlos en lo que él consideraba como inadecuado para ellos dos. Salvo por la presencia de Tom, quien algunas veces acompañaba a su gemelo y otras tantas prefería quedarse en la casa que compartían, Gustav y Georg se acostumbraron a bajar un poco más la guardia y a revelarse tal como eran sin estar cada segundo dudando de sus palabras, movimientos o comportamientos.

En contraste a Bill, Tom no batía ni una pestaña cuando por casualidad bajaba de su habitación por un bocadillo o a sacar a pasear a Capper, y los encontraba acurrucados en el sofá viendo la televisión. El mismo caso aplicaba para Georgie, quien retenía el brazo de Gustav encima de sus hombros o se negaba a remover la cabeza del pecho de éste cuando Tom aparecía de improviso.

El baterista la interrogó al respecto, pero no sacó nada claro.

—Tom no es tan… histérico como Bill —dijo Georgie luego de analizar bien qué clase de argumentos darle a Gustav con respecto al mayor de los gemelos—. Y no hay nada de lo que debas de preocuparte.

—Seguro… —Ironizó Gustav, que adoraba a Tom como a un hermano menor, lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos, y le confiaría la vida en caso de una situación que lo ameritara, pero tampoco olvidaba del todo que Tom era un hombre, Georgie una mujer, y que entre ellos dos reinaba una camaradería que no sólo lo excluía, sino que le provocaba unos celos casi imposibles de resistir  para no actuar bajo su influjo.

Como siempre, Georgie desdeñaba la sugerencia de que Tom la mirara con esos ojos de interés masculino, y por la mayor parte Gustav le creía. Ella y Tom, más que amigos del sexo opuesto, parecían compartirlo, aunque en duda quedaba si Tom pasaba a ser chica o Georgie un chico para que su trato fuera tan de iguales.

De cualquier modo, Gustav y Georgie se encargaron durante esas horas de tiempo libre en que Bill estaba con los gemelos Caten de poner en manifiesto su cercanía frente a Tom, y éste continuó tan impávido como siempre, casi aburrido.

—¿Y si jugamos Super Mario Kart? Hace siglos que no echamos una partida, no desde el último disco por lo menos. —Propuso Georgie una tarde en que ya había oscurecido y los tres esperaban a que Bill llegara del taller de los Caten para pedir la cena. Por unanimidad les apetecía comida china, pero si a Bill no le parecía la opción adecuada, era capaz de insistir en que lo llevaran a McDonald’s así fueran las tres de la madrugada y preferían evitarlo en lo posible.

—Ok —aceptó Tom—, pero ya sabemos cuál será el resultado.

—No estés tan seguro de ello, Kaulitz.

Posicionándose frente a la pantalla y con un control en las manos, Georgie y Tom escogieron sus personajes (Tom a la princesa Peach y Georgie a Bowser) y corrieron la primera carrera en un empate casi perfecto, de no ser porque cerca de la línea de meta Tom perdió el control de su vehículo y también el juego.

—¿Decías? —Le chinchó Georgie.

—Suerte de principiante. Otra ronda y verás quién es el verdadero as del volante.

—Vale, fanfarrón.

De cinco juegos, Tom ganó dos y perdió tres, así que insistió en una revancha que le permitiera recuperar su orgullo de macho alfa, pero entonces Georgie declaro que tenía sed y le entregó el control a Gustav, quien cambió a su personaje favorito: Luigi.

—Va bien con ti, Schäfer —señaló Tom las similitudes entre Gustav y Luigi mientras en pantalla aparecía la cuenta regresiva, y éste chasqueó la lengua de aprobación.

Al llegar a cero, los dos vehículos avanzaron por la pista a velocidad de bólidos, pero pronto Tom puso en marcha un par de combos y lo rebasó. Aunque antes muerto que admitirlo, Gustav tuvo que reconocer que si Georgie era capaz de ponerse a la par con Tom en juegos de carreras era simplemente porque ellos dos eran quienes mejor manejaban dentro de la banda. Bill ni hablar, porque no sólo había sido el último en sacar su licencia de conducir y seguido pecaba de irse dando retoques al maquillaje en el espejo retrovisor interno, por no mencionar lo fácil que se distraía cambiando la música que escuchaba en la radio y en charla con su copiloto. Y en cuanto a lo que podía decir de él mismo… Bueno, Gustav sabía aceptar para sí, que si bien no era una bestia detrás del volante, sí se convertía en una cuando a cien metros a la redonda había otro automóvil. Para prueba indiscutible de su furia, tenía su licencia suspendida y el no contar con vehículo propio desde que se estrelló contra el tranvía.

Sin gran sorpresa para nadie de los presentes, Tom le ganó a Gustav con gran diferencia, y éste resopló. Odiaba perder, ¿pero qué otra opción le quedaba?

—¿Otra partida? —Le chanceó Tom, quien nunca tenía suficiente con humillar a sus contrincantes una sola vez y quería recalcar su posición de máster al volante y sobre las ruedas.

—Creo que n-…

—Vamos, Gus —volvió Georgie de la cocina con un vaso medio vacío con agua que depositó en la superficie más cercana—. Yo te ayudaré.

—¡Eso es trampa! —Se quejó Tom.

—Nah. Es aumentar el nivel de dificultad. No te pongas marica, Tom, o se te caerá el pene en lonchas delgadas.

—Vale, ya qué…

Posicionándose detrás de Gustav, Georgie hizo a Gustav sujetar el control mientras ella manipulaba un par de botones y él otros. Colocando su mentón sobre el hombro del baterista, Georgie dio por buena la señal de inicio, y en la pantalla volvió a aparecer la cuenta regresiva.

Esta vez la carrera fue más pareja entre ambos conductores, aunque al final Tom volvió a ser el ganador, y poco modesto como era desde nacimiento, el mayor de los gemelos hizo una danza de la victoria que incluía brincar en el sofá hasta tocar el techo y también sujetarse los pantalones tres tallas más grande que vestía si es que no quería que se le bajaran por cortesía de la gravedad hasta los tobillos.

—La revancha —exigió Georgie, y Tom accedió, lo mismo que Gustav, quien estaba más encantado por la mejilla de Georgie rozando la suya que por el juego en sí.

De esa manera se les fue la siguiente hora sin que ninguno le prestara atención a las manecillas del reloj, y no fue sino hasta que Bill apareció en la puerta que Gustav consideró que tal vez no era tan buena idea tener a Georgie entre él y el respaldo del sillón, por no hablar de sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y su pecho presionado contra la espalda.

La expresión de molestia en el rostro del menor de los gemelos habló por sí sola, pero como era de esperarse en él, Bill también se encargó de verbalizar su enojo.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Dicho entre dientes, con la vista fija en Georgie y Gustav, e ignorando a Tom por ser un traidor a su causa particular.

—Duh, jugar obviamente —señaló Tom la pantalla sin despegar la vista porque estaban en la última vuelta y el equipo Doble G (así se habían bautizado ellos mismos en el récord del juego) le llevaba la delantera.

Bill entró del todo a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Afuera llovía, y al quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda dejó un poco de agua en el recibidor.

—Ah no —le gruñó Georgie—, ve por un trapeador y encárgate de eso. La señora de la limpieza ya vino más temprano y no volverá hasta dentro de tres días. Me niego a tener las huellas de tus botas lodosas en la entrada.

Arrastrando los pies, Bill fue al armario de donde sacó el trapeador y volvió tras sus pisadas para limpiar el rastro de fango y agua que había dejado atrás. En el proceso se encargó de soltar una cantidad considerable de bufidos y palabrotas, pero acostumbrados como estaban a su actitud de niño consentido, nadie, ni siquiera Tom, reaccionó a sus aspavientos exagerados.

Una vez que terminó, Bill se acercó al sofá donde se encontraban todos reunidos, y en la más tierna y pequeña de las voces preguntó si podía jugar.

—¿Ahora? —Inquirió Tom, inclinado a un costado igual que lo estaba su vehículo en la pantalla—. Estamos en un desempate crucial, Bill. Vuelve más tarde.

—Pero… —El menor de los gemelos observó a Georgie y a Gustav, quienes permanecían en su extraño abrazo que les permitía manipular el control entre los dos y hacerle competencia dura a Tom—. ¿No te puedo ayudar?

Tom lo ignoró, por completo embelesado en la pantalla y sin parpadear.

—Tommmmiii —gimoteó Bill, estirando la mano para tocarlo en la cabeza pero su gemelo se retiró apenas sintió sus dedos sobre la bandana que llevaba puesta.

—Joder, ya te dije que más tarde, Bill. Espera a que les gane.

—En tus sueños, Tom —contratacó Georgie, aplicando un combo y ampliando la distancia entre su personaje y el que ella y Gustav operaban.

La partida acabó con ellos dos cruzando la meta de victoria y a Tom muy atrás en la pista y con un enorme puchero imposible de disimular.

—Justo a tiempo para pedir la cena —dijo Georgie, quien soltó el control pero no abandonó su sitio con los brazos alrededor de Gustav—. ¿Qué se les antoja?

Bill se cruzó de brazos. —Cualquier cosa está bien, no soy melindroso.

Entre los miembros restantes de la banda compartieron una mueca por esa mentira tan flagrante de su parte pero se abstuvieron de mencionarlo para no empeorar su humor.

—¿Pizza?

—Mmm, eso no.

—¿Hamburguesas?

—¿No comimos eso la semana pasada?

—Vale… ¿Y qué tal pasta?

—Tengo antojo de algo más.

Tom gruñó. —Entonces elige tú, que a todo le dices no y nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

—Ach, está bien. ¿Qué tal sushi?

—Sushi será.

Movilizándose para hacer su pedido a un local que se encontraba a escasas dos calles de distancia y entregaba a domicilio en tiempo récord cuando se trataba de lunes a viernes, pronto los cuatro estaban reunidos en la mesa del comedor y disfrutando de sus rollos.

Por desgracia para Bill, ni Gustav ni Georgie habían terminado con él…

—Se ve riquísimo. ¿De qué es? —Señaló Gustav con sus palillos el rollo de Georgie.

—Atún, camarón y pepino. ¿Quieres probar? —El baterista asintió—. Abre grande la boca y prepárate para la explosión de sabor.

Maniobrando la pieza de sushi con los palillos, Georgie se le llevó a Gustav a la boca, y éste se encargó de hacer una exagerada demostración de cuánto le había gustado.

—Delicioso. Te toca probar el mío.

—Ok.

Bajo la mirada atenta de Bill, Gustav repitió las acciones de Georgie al sujetar la pieza de sushi y llevársela hasta los labios para que ella le diera una mordida.

—Oh, está increíble.

Por más que Bill enfatizó una mueca de desagrado en sus facciones, el resto de la cena transcurrió con ellos dos intercambiando rollos y bromeando entre sí como si Bill no existiera, no el mismo trato para Tom, quien se les unió al juego y alimentó y fue alimentado por ellos dos a pesar de visaje turbio con el que Bill se contenía para no estallar.

—Me iré a la cama. Buenas noches —dijo Bill de pronto y con la mitad de su comida intacta en el plato. A grandes zancadas y haciendo caso omiso de los ‘descansa’ y ‘duerme bien’ que le dedicaron sus amigos y gemelo, desapareció escaleras arriba y cerró con broche de oro al azotar la puerta.

Tom suspiró. —Iré a ver qué le pasa.

Conteniendo una amplia sonrisa de victoria, apenas Tom salió de la habitación Gustav y Georgie intercambiaron palmadas por lo bien que estaba funcionando su plan, y la prueba fehaciente de ello fue cuando Tom volvió y se disculpó en nombre de su gemelo.

—Está actuando como un idiota de campeonato, así que ignórenlo hasta que se le pase.

—Pues bueno —dijo Gustav, saboreando tener el control de la situación—, qué se le va a hacer…

 

La semana previa al comienzo de diciembre, David hizo los arreglos para grabar el video de su siguiente sencillo, Lass uns laufen/The world behind my Wall y de paso adelantó la fecha de promoción para mediados de diciembre, por lo que fue necesario recorrer los días de su calendario y agendar nuevos compromisos en sus itinerarios. La premiere del video se tenía contemplada el catorce, pero como Bill y Tom ya tenían reservados sus vuelos y el mismo caso aplicaba para Gustav y Georgie, David accedió a darles luz verde de partida en cuanto terminaran una entrevista de televisión el día doce, acuerdo que todos aceptaron en diversos estados de resignación, porque sus vacaciones de casi un mes se habían visto reducidas a la mitad de tiempo en un simple chasquido de dedos.

Fue así como en los últimos días de noviembre se reunieron en el set de grabación y cada uno expresó su agrado por la puesta de escena en la que iban a trabajar.

El director contratado para dirigir el video se presentó como Daniel Wolfe, y al instante fluyó entre él y los cuatro miembros de la banda una buena química que se auguraba como excelente para el resultado que esperaban obtener.

Mientras el equipo de montaje terminaba de acomodar las últimas piezas del escenario, Gustav se dedicó a curiosear aquí y allá en las diferentes plataformas en las que se habían montado los instrumentos. Además de los cuatro stands obvios, también había uno extra para el piano sobre el cual se harían tomas durante el inicio de la canción y que Georgie se encargaría de tocar.

Dirigiéndose hacia ese rincón en específico, Gustav deslizó los dedos sobre las teclas y casi se lamentó no haber continuado con las clases de piano a las que lo habían inscrito de pequeño cuando demostró interés por la música, pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, y además, él carecía de la delicadeza y la dedicación que ese instrumento requería, por no hablar que ni en un millón de años cambiaría a la batería que era su verdadera pasión.

—Hey —se le acercó Georgie de improviso y aprovechando que Bill estaba con Natalie retocándose el maquillaje. Como estaban a escasos diez minutos de grabar, Tom se había retirado a hacerle compañía a su gemelo mientras ajustaba la tensión de las cuerdas de su guitarra y calibraba su sonido, lo que les permitía a ellos dos disfrutar de un par de minutos a solas.

O tan solas como podía considerarse el compartir el área de trabajo con otros quince individuos que se afanaban en tener al punto el set en el que iban a rodar.

—¿Nerviosa? —Inquirió Gustav, atento al temblor en los dedos de Georgie mientras ella seguía la misma ruta que él sobre las teclas y acababa en una nota aguda.

—Un poco, tal vez… Menos de lo que esperaba, aunque lo suficiente para obtener buenos resultados, así que supongo que es una situación en donde se gana por igual.

—Vaya… —Girándose en su dirección, Gustav captó de pronto que los ojos de Georgie lucían más maquillados de lo normal—. ¿Natalie ya utilizó la magia de su brocha contigo?

—Ajá —asintió la bajista—, y a pesar de esta sombra de ojos tan oscura, Bill sigue siendo quien dentro de la banda usa más cosméticos. Cuando los dejé en el camerino, Bill seguía insistiendo en lo genial que luciría con pestañas postizas, aunque Nat le daba largas. Supongo que hasta ella tiene su límite en cuanto a eso.

—Debes admitir que eso ya sería sobrepasar la línea entre hombre con maquillaje y drag queen.

—Muy cierto.

—Chicos —se les acercó uno de los asistentes personales que trabajaban a tiempo parcial con la banda—. Daniel me ha pedido que estén listos a su llamado, pero antes tendrán que cambiarse de ropa.

—Ok —asintieron a coro Gustav y Georgie y pasaron al camerino donde ya Bill estaba arreglado del todo y se contemplaba en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

Tom también seguía ahí, pero su guitarra ocupaba su silla mientras el mayor de los gemelos se anudaba los cordones de los zapatos con los que iba a salir en escena.

—Van retrasados —les señaló Bill, acomodando el collar voluminoso y metálico que pendía de su cuello—, salimos en menos de cinco minutos.

—Bah, nos sobrará tiempo. No somos de alto mantenimiento como tú —dijo Gustav, sacándose la camiseta que vestía y cogiendo la que le tocaba usar del perchero.

Georgie lo imitó, y la visión semidesnuda de su cuerpo no alteró a ninguno de los presentes, Bill incluido, porque desde siempre se cambiaban entre ellos hasta quedar en paños menores y lo consideraban de lo más normal.

A tiempo salieron del camerino para presentarse en el set principal, y entonces el director pasó a explicarles su visión y concepto.

—Básicamente los grabaremos tocando su canción sobre estos islotes de aquí —señaló las plataformas elevadas que sobresalían del escenario y que se encontraban rodeadas de agua—. A mi señal, encenderemos un par de mecheros que están colocados aquí, aquí igual y también acá —los guió por el perímetro de la línea del gas—. Es muy importante que recuerden dónde se encuentran y estén atentos a cualquier señal de que se retiren. Quien juega con fuego puede llegar a quemarse, pero espero de todo corazón no ver mis palabras cumplidas.

—¿No es peligroso? —Preguntó Bill en un amago de tocarse la cresta mohicana que se elevaba en su cabeza hasta una altura de veinte centímetros, cortesía del aerosol, y que por eso mismo era un riesgo inflamable de alto calibre. Bastaría un chispazo para dejarlo calvo de por vida.

—Mientras no se salgan de las líneas de tiza que pintamos en sus plataformas estarán bien —respondió Daniel—. En cuanto al resto…

Durante quince minutos los llevó a lo largo y ancho del set de grabación y respondió a toda clase de preguntas. Con ellos se enfrascó en la concepción que tenía del video y cómo pensaba plasmarlo, y se retroalimentó de sus sugerencias hasta que ambas partes se declararon listas para grabar. Además de la visión de la banda tocando en vivo, también se iban a incluir escenas descartadas de los cuatro en momentos cotidianos y divirtiéndose, que puestas en blanco y negro, marcarían un tono diferente al video en color y con la luminosidad de las llamas.

Después, cada uno pasó a ocupar su lugar, y Gustav encontró refrescante el visualizar a Georgie detrás del piano y con expresión de absoluta concentración en su labor. No en vano se había esforzado durante todo noviembre afinando sus habilidades frente al piano, y la ejecución con la que los iba a deleitar era la versión impecable que había logrado conseguir después de muchas horas de ensayo.

La música dio inicio, y se grabaron una gran cantidad de tomas desde diferentes ángulos antes de que fuera hora de un corto refrigerio.

Parados frente a la mesa del buffet y comiendo de unos sándwiches miniatura, Bill comentó que era tal su paranoia que casi podía oler su cabello chamuscado, a lo que Tom le dio un esnifado y declaró que tanto aerosol por fin le estaba dañando las neuronas.

De vuelta al set, resultó que Bill tuvo un cierto toque de premonición, porque si bien no fue él quien probó de cerca las llamas, sí tuvieron que parar el rodaje por unos minutos después de que Georgie por poco se cayera al agua cuando una flama le rozó muy de cerca la pierna y logró quemarla a través del pantalón.

Johan se acercó a documentar el momento para un ‘Making of…’ del video y posible parte de algún episodio de THTV, y así fue como apareció Georgie apretando los dientes y aseverando que estaba bien, sólo un poco asustada, mientras un miembro del equipo le untaba loción para quemaduras en la pantorrilla. Nada de gravedad, apenas un tono rojo y excesiva sensibilidad, pero que sirvió de prevención a los técnicos de efectos especiales para mantener bajo mejor control la manija del gas.

La grabación se extendió por espacio de la tarde y hasta llegar a medianoche, cuando por fin Daniel declaró que todos habían hecho un gran trabajo y que la siguiente parte sería la edición de las tomas. Con David habló de tener el video listo a más tardar en una semana, y cada uno de los miembros de la banda se despidió de él con un cordial apretón de manos y muestras de agradecimiento por su gran labor.

Una vez en la camioneta que los llevaría de vuelta a casa, Georgie dejó escapar un quejido.

—¿Te duele? —Preguntó Bill, quien estaba sentado en la primera línea de asientos.

Atrás de él y entre Tom y Gustav, Georgie resopló. —Me duele casi tan mal como se ve.

—Ough…

—Exacto —masculló Georgie—, pero no es el fin del mundo. Para mañana estaré como nueva, sólo que hoy… Ugh, hasta el roce del pantalón me vuelve loca.

—Menos mal que mañana tenemos el día libre —dijo Gustav—, así que podrás descansar tanto como lo necesites. De hecho, si mal no recuerdo, mañana es cuando tienen en 2x1 la renta de películas en el videoclub de la esquina. Así que si estás dispuesta a soportarme, podemos ver juntos un maratón de lo que elijas.

—Claro que sí. Encantada —respondió Georgie, apretándole el brazo.

Bill siguió sus movimientos con ojo atento, pero se abstuvo de comentar nada porque David iba conduciendo y no sería buena idea atraer su atención en ese tipo de asuntos.

Una vez en casa, Georgie renqueó escaleras arriba, y media hora más tarde cuando salió de la ducha fue Gustav quien la ayudó a ponerse una nueva capa de loción en la pantorrilla.

—Menos mal que no se formó una ampolla —dijo Gustav mientras cubría el área afectada con una segunda pasada—. Habría sido terrible que te quedara una mancha.

—Habría tenido que renunciar a vestir faldas y vestidos por una temporada si así hubiera sido —gruñó Georgie acostada bocabajo y con el rostro apoyado en una almohada—. Caray… Que ha sido un accidente tan estúpido que me siento como una tonta. Me dejé llevar por la música y creo que me salí de las líneas de tiza.

—No es tu culpa. Los chicos de efectos especiales admitieron que la flama se salió de control y que eso influyó para que sufrieras una quemadura. Lo importante es que estás bien y esto no pasó a mayores.

—Mmm… Lo que no quita que me sienta del asco ahora mismo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti para mejorar tu situación?

Georgie suspiró. —Me encantaría que te quedaras conmigo esta noche, pero… es imposible, lo sé.

—Qué va —cerró Gustav el tubo de loción y lo acomodó sobre la mesa de noche—. Tus deseos son órdenes, sólo que…

—¿Sí?

—Tendremos que mentirles un poco a los gemelos.

Georgie se incorporó sobre sus brazos y volteó a verlo por encima de su hombro. —¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Pues… diremos que no querías quedarte sola, y que el dolor no te dejaba dormir, así que yo fui tan amable que me ofrecí a servirte de distracción. Jugaremos un rato al póker, pero nos va a aburrir; luego nos acomodaremos para ver un rato de televisión, y ¡ops!, nos hemos quedado dormidos luego de un día tan cansado. Si contamos con suerte, saldré de tu habitación antes de que aquel par se dé cuenta de algo, pero si no, tendremos el pretexto perfecto para justificar mi estancia en tu habitación a primera hora de la mañana.

—¿No es… arriesgado? —Georgie enarcó las cejas.

—Un poco, sí, pero si nos vamos a revelar frente a ellos como pareja, ésta sería una buena táctica de preparación. Después de todo, sólo somos amigos que comparten cama, ¿correcto?

—Eso es jugar con fuego, Gus —dijo Georgie—, y yo ya me quemé bastante por hoy.

Los ánimos del baterista decayeron, y éste luchó para que no se le notara, pero en vano. Georgie veía a través de él porque lo conocía mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma.

—Pero… —Se humedeció ella los labios—. Sí.

—¿Sí?

—Quédate conmigo esta noche. Al diablo lo que piensen los gemelos. Si no es hoy que tengo una quemadura de primer grado en la pierna, ¿entonces cuándo? Que se jodan.

—Sí, que se jodan —repitió Gustav, y pasó a ocupar al lado de Georgie la mitad del colchón que por derecho de pareja le pertenecía y que por eventualidades externas a su control tenía prohibido reclamar.

Y aunque por precaución se encargaron de arroparse con dos mantas diferentes y dejar entreabierta la puerta de la habitación por si acaso alguno de los gemelos pasaba por esa extensión del pasillo, eso no les impidió dormir frente a frente y con una mano entrelazada y oculta a la vista.

Era un pequeño paso de rebeldía hacia la libertad, pero no por ello era menos significativo, y con ese pensamiento en mente, Gustav no tardó en quedarse dormido y perderse el momento exacto en que Tom pasó a desearle buenas noches a Georgie y los encontró compartiendo cama.

El mayor de los gemelos hizo la seña universal de cerrarse la boca con una cremallera y partió pasillo al fondo donde se encontraban su habitación y la de Bill.

Relajada porque contaba con un aliado, incluso si Gustav era denso para sospechar el papel crucial de Tom en su relación, Georgie cerró los ojos y no tardó en también perderse en el mundo de los sueños.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
